


Tower Days

by Ingu



Category: We're Alive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random snapshots from life in the tower. Completed as part of a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for an old ['OC Art Challenge'](http://characterdesigninspiration.tumblr.com/post/97192328376/harteus-remember-these-kids-they-used-to-be%22), done with We're Alive characters because they are all I can think about. Can be set anywhere during the peaceful days, or in an AU where nothing bad happens.
> 
> Characters have been randomly allocated as follows: 1 Michael, 2 Pegs, 3 Lizzy, 4 Saul, 5 Riley, 6 Angel, 7 Datu, 8 Burt.
> 
> Written in one go and posted in all its unbeta-ed glory, will likely be extensively edited in the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '6 has picked some flowers for 4, what happens?'

“Hey, here. I brought you some flowers.”

Saul turns around to find Angel standing behind him, holding out a bunch of dark red roses. They are poorly trimmed and the stalks are all different lengths, likely taken off some garden bush somewhere. But despite that, they are healthy and in full bloom, really nice flowers, they are. But it just begs one question.

“Uh… why are you giving me flowers?”

Angel’s eyes flicker multiple times from Saul’s bewildered expression to the flowers. Then realization dawns on him and his whole body shifts in discomfort.

“What? No! They’re for Lizzy,” Angel says, a little loudly before his voice goes back to normal. “You were looking for flowers to give to her, weren’t you? I got you roses.”

“I already got her some.”

Well, not technically, nothing as nice as this, but Lizzy had liked his idea, finds him charming. They are getting along and Saul’s sure pretty soon Lizzy is gonna be open about what they’ve got. Roses aren’t necessary right now, he’d just look like he is trying too hard.

“Well what am I supposed to do with them?” Angel says, the too familiar whine coloring his tone. His hand finally falls to his side. The poor guy looks really dejected, and Saul feels just a little bad for causing it.

“I don’t know, give them to Riley or something,” Saul grumbles, pushing past Angel to get out of the room. He still has a bunch of things to do and a car to fix up before it’s needed for tomorrow’s supply run, and Riley wants help with something. It's nice that Angel thought to help him out, but it's just too weird taking flowers from a dude.

“We’re just friends, Saul,” Angel grinds the words out through his teeth, but the door slips shut.

And that was that.

-

“Hey, Pegs?”

“Hey, Angel, what’s up?”

The roof access door slams closed as familiar footsteps draw closer. Pegs glances up briefly from working the soil, and then does a double take at the sight of the roses in Angel’s hand.

“Why do you have roses?” Confused, she stands up and claps her gloved hands together to get rid of excess dirt. The expression on her face as she studies the stems is pained, and Angel sighs internally. He must have completely butchered the cutting job. It wasn't like he had garden clippers on hand at the time.

“I got them for Saul to give to Lizzy, but he doesn’t want them anymore, so…” He holds them out to her. “I don’t know, do you want them?”

Pegs looks from the flowers to him, blinking in surprise. “I… what do you want me to do with them?”

She doesn’t take them, and Angel’s hand remains in mid-air, awkwardly offering the flowers.

“Uh…” he hesitates for a long time, trying to figure out something. “Well, you’re a florist, right? Maybe you could… replant them? Or you can just put them in a vase or something, they’re quite pretty. Look at the color.”

Across from him, Peg visibly relaxes, and a gentle smile comes to her face. “Angel, we need all the soil we can for the vegetable garden right now, I can’t go planting rose bushes. And I don’t think these will grow without a lot of care.”

Her voice had taken on the soft, higher pitched tone that sounds the wrong side of patronizing, and it only manages to make Angel feel worse about the whole thing. He sighs, and tries not to glare at the stupid flowers he had stupidly thought Saul was going to appreciate.

“But I-“

Pegs’ next words are cut off as the door to the roof clicks open a second time. They both turn to see Michael emerging from the stairwell, and he stops after a few steps, the moment he sees Angel standing there next to Pegs. Michael’s expression remains characteristically blank, but the way his gaze floats from the flowers in Angel’s hand to Pegs and back again makes it painfully clear what he is thinking.

Angel is done. Completely done with this. He refuses to miss this opportunity.

He takes two steps and then slaps the stems against Michael’s chest, thorns and all. Their fearless leader winces at the pain, and then reaches up to move them. Angel takes the chance and let go, the roses are now Michael’s responsibility.

“Wait, what am I…?”

“I don’t know, give them to someone you _like_ , maybe?”

Angel brushes straight past Michael towards the exit, pulling open the door with unnecessary force. He hides a wince when the movement puts pressure on the cuts along fingers. Stupid sharp thorns and stupid roses. See if he ever does something nice for someone again, they are a bunch of complete idiots, all of them, himself included. He is going to find Riley and get some Band-Aids.

“Uh… did you want these, Pegs?” It’s the last thing Angel hears before the door closes behind him. He tries to hold onto his anger, but he can’t help the small smile that pulls at his lips when he begins the trek back down. Maybe this whole thing isn’t a complete failure after all.


	2. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '8 has to marry 4 or 6, which do they choose?'

“Seriously?” “Seriously?”

Angel and Saul’s voices sound at the same time, and there is the sound of clinking cutlery as they both put down their forks to regard Riley with twin looks of bewilderment.

“What? It’s just a hypothetical. It’s not like you actually have to marry Burt.”  

They’re gathered around the table for a late dinner, surrounded on all sides by flickering candles. It has been a long day, and both Michael and Saul are fresh back from an extended reconnaissance mission around the Tower. The others have already finished their meal earlier on, and are now either in their rooms or on guard duty. The main group had decided to wait and have their meal together.

Somehow, the topic of conversation had gotten onto ridiculous what-ifs. After Pegs revealed that she would rather be trapped in an airplane than in a submarine, they are now trying to pinpoint a candidate for Burt's new marriage.

At Riley’s defense, Angel scoffs, but it sounds more like choking. Saul just makes a long drawn out aaargh noise that fully communicates how much he likes that particular idea.

“In what universe would Angel or Saul _want_ to marry Burt?” Michael interjects with poorly hidden amusement.

"I know, right?" says Datu.

“Hey! I take offence to that,” Burt growls from his seat. He hadn’t stopped shovelling food into his mouth for a long enough second to formally give his opinion. “You wouldn’t know it now, but I was quite the catch back in my day.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure,” Angel says as he starts prodding his food again, evidently not believing a single word.

“I was, the ladies were lining up to get with me, but I only had eyes for my Shirley.” Burt pats the eponymous gun as he speaks, making Pegs furrow her brow and Lizzy roll her eyes.

“Well, if it was me I’d pick Saul,” says Lizzy, trying her best to sound nonchalant.

“Yeah, we know you would,” murmurs Michael, and Angel elbows him in the ribs. “Hey!”

Saul’s face splits with a giant grin. “Aw, me too babe.”

“You’d marry yourself?” Angel deadpans with an unimpressed look, sending both Pegs and Riley into giggling fits.

“That’s not what I meant,” with his fork Saul flicks a pea at Angel that gets slapped straight out of the air. Michael raises an eyebrow, impressed.

“Guys, no, we’re getting off topic,” Riley says. “Burt, if you had to marry Saul or Angel, who would you choose?”

“Ergh,” Burt stops eating, and actually takes a minute to think. “Angel I guess, since Saul’s marrying himself.” Then he goes straight back to scraping at his plate.

“Yes!” Angel punches the air in victory, and Saul begins to stammer.

“Hey, what the hell man? I saved your life and this is how you repay me?”  

“Come on, I am clearly much better husband material.”

“Oh, and how is that?” Saul says, disbelieving.

“Well for one, I’m a better shot, which means I can protect Burt.”

“No thanks, boy,” Burt growls, “I’ll be protecting you, more like.”

Angel ignores him completely, “And I have strategic and leadership skills.”

“Don’t we have Michael for that?” Pegs says.

“But can you cook?” Michael says, pulling a serious face.

“Um…” Angel stares at Michael, clearly taken by surprise, “No?”

“Hah! But I can,” Saul jumps in at the opening. “And I have way more experience than you in the field, not to mention my awesome medical skills. So if Burt has a heart attack or something, I could totally fix him!”

“Oh come on,” Burt grumbles, throwing Saul a tired look.

“Yeah, that’s what he wants to know his husband is thinking about, the possibility of a heart attack,” Angel says.

“Just being realistic man, it’s not like imma marry him for his looks.”

By now, Datu and the three girls have given up on their food entirely, and are bent over the table in hysteric fits. Even Michael is shaking with laughter, one hand still on his fork.

“I’m better looking than you,” Angel says, in a last ditch effort to pull ahead.

“Right, and who’s the one actually sleeping with a gorgeous female right now?”

Lizzy raises a hand and they high-five.

“Yeah well…” Angel starts, and then trails off into disgruntled silence. Michael pats him on the arm. “I could if I wanted to.”

“I’m not marrying either one of you morons,” Burt growls. “Even if they paid me.” 


End file.
